Is Love too Much?
by Talkin' Potato
Summary: Dose Voldemort give into that evil thing called love? If he dose, Is he nice enough to raise kids? Rated M for a reason. Heavy Smut in later chapters.
1. The Revealing

**This is my first Fanfic ever! Tell me how you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

Bellatrix quickly passed her masters door, putting each foot gingerly in front of the other, trying not to make so much noise.

She stopped right in-front of it, squeezing her eyes shut. She started walking very quietly so he would not hear her walk by. **SKWEEK! **

_DAMMIT! _she thought.

"BELLATRIX LESTRANG!" Her mast yelled at the top of his lungs. "GET IN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

Bellatrix sighed and walked over to the door and pushed it open carefully. She looked over at a very pissed off Voldemort.

"bellatrix Lestrange! You have failed me! How dare you!" Voldemort screamed at her. "How dare you enter this building!"

"Master! Please I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"I Don't Care if you didn't mean to fail! THE POINT IS, YOU FAILED!"

"Master! It was Lucius! He made it so-"

"Oh please! Take the blame yourself! You hag!" These words hurt Bellatrix to the core. Tears started falling from her eyes. "Please my Lord!"

Voldemort sneered, "_CRUTIO!" _Bellatrix fell to the floor in a heap, screaming in pain.

Voldemort was looking away from her, smiling, but then her turned his head and watched her struggle on the floor, That broke him.

He stayed there looking at her for a least 5 minutes not able to move. _Oh my god. How could I do this to her. She looks like she's in so much pain. How long has she been in the curse? She could die soon... SHE COULD DIE!!!!_

His eyes widened and he quickly pulled off the curse. "*GASP!*" Bellatrix sucked in a breath and went limp on the ground. Voldemort rushed up to her to see if she was ok. She had passed out. He sighed and hung his head when he saw that she was still breathing. She had a fever. He gently picked her up and pulled her into his chest. He stood up and walked out the door.

Bella slowly opened her eyes and a blast of light overtook her. "UGH!" She grunted shielded her eyes from the uninvited rays of sun. She squeezed her eyes shut. She felt something soft under her body, she relized it was a bed. She shifted her body carefully just to to start spazzing under the sivier amounts of pain. Over the pain she heard a door open and footstep rushing towards her. She heard yelling, more like screaming, then she realized it was her-own. She felt hands on her body, both on her waist, she felt a weight over her body pushing on her chest and arms and legs, pushing her down into the bed. She stopped spazzing but still heard her shrill scream.

~_~

Voldemort heard her screams from his "office". He ran into her room to see her thrashing about the bed screaming and moaning in pain. He ran up to the bed holding her waist down on the bed. She kept thrashing, he didn't know what to do so he did something on impulse. He laid down on top of her. He finally got her to stop thrashing but she kept on screaming.

She kept on screaming until her throat became horse. Her screams morphed into pitiful sobs. She tucked her head into the Dark Lord's shoulder and cried her heart out until she fell into a painless and dreamless sleep.

* * *

She woke up pleasantly. The pain was completely gone. She let out a heavy sigh and stretched out her arms and legs then snuggled into her breathing pillow. Wait... a breathing pillow? She frowned and looked up to stare straight into the face of the Dark Lord who was smirking at her. "Good morning Sunshine!" Bellatrix's eyes widened and she tried to get up but his arms around her waist prevented her from doing so. "Let me go!" She strictly told her Master.

_Did I just say that? What? Do I have a death wish? I'm so stupid. _She though.

"Yes you did just say that, my dear. And you normally would have a death wish but in this position I'm in no way about to punish you. And by the way... I'm not going to let go!" The Dark Lord taunted her.

Bella gawked at him then folded her arms against his chest and pouted sticking her bottom lip out and gave him the puppy face for more support. He looked at her, she was drop dead gorgeous, no arguing with that, but he didn't look at her features. He looked into her eyes for a moment then at her lip that was so tauntingly hanging off her mouth. Then he did the thing she least expected him to do, he took her bottom lip into his mouth and started sucking. Her eyes widened. She didn't know what to do at this point. Then he body decided for her as he bit down on her lip. She moaned and grineded her hips into his body causing him to groan. He let go of her lip and didn't even let her take a breath before her took her mouth with his.

_Oh My god! What did I do to deserve this? Ether I'm really lucky or he is just teasing me. Whats going on? _Bella thought. Voldemort heard her thoughts and wanted to show her he was serious.

So he did something that ran her off the tracks completely, He flipped over so that he was on top of her and he started running his hands over her body. Exploring every curve of her. She let out a moan realizing this was serious. She took a risk, she became bolder, so she stuck her right leg up in-between his legs running her leg up all the way to his crouch. Her eyes shot open when she felt how aroused he was. She smiled and decided she would do some exploring of her own. She ran her hands down his chest stopping at around his bellybutton. He frowned and stopped kissing her looking at her curiously. She smiled at him looking in his eyes as her hand continued moving her hands south. She cocked her head when her and finally got to his hardened member. She thought shed never see him like this, she had just brushed her hand against him when he gasped. She giggled when she sturdily grabbed him. His eyes rolled back into his head as he bucked into her hand. She giggled again until he started kissing her again, well more like tunging. He pulled back and raised an eyebrow, smirking.

He started to get serious again. His lips started to get fiercer on her skin, sucking and nibbling on her neck. All of a sudden her skirt was off being thrown across the room, her corset quickly followed. She giggled again as his close where thrown as-well. He untangled his legs from hers. And she sighed looking up into his eyes. He smiled and pushed into her making moans erupted from her. He maintained a steady rhythm of pumping in and out of her making sure he didn't miss a beat. She moaned with pleasure.

"BELLATRIX!" Her Master cried out her name as he spilled into her body. She came with him screaming his name in return.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON-" Cissy yelled as she walked in on them making love.

Bellatrix yelped and catapulted herself off of the Dark Lord coving her-self with the sheet.

"Oh My God!" She yelled swiftly turning around. "sorry." She mumbled walking out the door closing it behind her.

Voldemort smiled. "I love you."

Bellas eyebrows raised.

"Mee too."

There was a pause,

"Well it could have been worse, I could have killed you. Then I couldn't tell you what I just told you and we wouldn't have done... it." he smirked at her and kissed her on the nose.

"I love you" he said again.

She rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the bed.

"I know."

* * *

**Thank you.**

**Review please! No flames please. :)**


	2. Surprise!

**Thank You for reading! I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer... or am I...**

* * *

Bella woke up. She sat up quickly looking around remembering last night. She yelped as a strong pair of arms griped her from behind and pulled her down.

"Goodness!" She cried as he started kissing her furiously down her neck. She flipped around to look in his eyes. She smiled at him and kissed him on his smooth bald head. She giggled as he ran his fingers over her soft, flat stomach.

"I love you, I Love You, I LOVE YOU!" He chanted. "You can stop saying that! I get it!" Bellatrix smirked at him.

"Well... I really want you to believe it!"

"I do, I DO!" She giggled once again as he kissed her on the forehead.

"BELLATRIX! BELLATRIX! WHERE ARE YOU?" Bella's head snapped up as she heard her husband called for her.

"I better go..." Bella looked down at the sheets.

"Of course." Voldemort snarled.

She got out of bed quickly got dressed and headed out the door.

* * *

"You wanted me Rodolphus?" Bella sneered looking at her husband.

Rodolphus quickly walked up to her and stopped right before her.

He raised his hand then quickly brought it down across her face drawing blood as his nails raked across her cheek.

He craked his fingers then started rubbing out the blood that was underneath his nails.

Bellatrix just stood there, shaking holding her cheek. "You Bitch!" Rodolphus yelled. "Where were you last night!"

"I was out." She said, not making eye contact.

"Well, Your boby was needed last night. Don't you think about anybody but yourself?" Rodolphus said cruelly walking past her.

"Oh and Bella."

Bella turned around. Bad idea. His fist made contact with her gut knocking her to the ground. He began kicking her furiously, in her arms and legs and every where he could kick.

"_CRUCIO!_" A voice said from behind Rodolphus. The cruse sent him to the ground writhing in pain. All of a sudden the cruse was stopped but Rodolphus remained on the ground, apparently afraid to get up.

"My lord." said Rodolphus. Bella was quickly slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Don't you dare hit her!" The Dark Lord snarled. "I want you to do something."

"Anything, My Lord!"

"Get a divorce. In the next hour."

"My Lord, anything for you."

Rodolphus got up and scurried away.

"Your husband beats you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Bella said weakly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked bending down, cupping her chin in his cool hand.

"Because I didn't want to bother you with my petty problems."

"PETTY PROBLEMS! That man could have killed you! That is _NOT_ A Petty Problem!" Voldemort told her sternly. "You have no need to fear him longer. He is not your problem after tonight." Voldemort scooped her up into his arms. She put her head to his chest and relaxed in this familiar position. She closed her eyes as he began to walk down the hall ways tuning this way and that.

"Oh My Merlin!" What happened?" She heard Narcissa her sister ask worriedly.

"Its nothing I can't fix, Narcissa. Her Bastard husband did this to her. Did you know he was abusive?"

"No, but I should have guessed! The first week of their marriage she was sent to the healers at least five times! And how it continued after that! I'm so Stupid!" Cissy was crying as Lucius entered the hallway and started to walk with them.

"I knew it!" Lucius muttered.

~_~

When they finally got to the room, the Dark Lord ordered them to leave and to fetch Wormtail. He quietly entered the room and set Bella on the bed.

"Yes my lord?" Wormtail said as he walked into the room.

"Go get me a healing potion. Make it fast!"

"Yes my lord!" At that he scurried out the room.

Voldemort looked down at Bella's sleeping form and frown as she stirred and mumbled something.

"I didn't mean to-" She was cut off when she woke up by him staring at her.

"What didn't you mean Bella?" He asked her calmly.

She looked up at him and burst into tears. She had probably broken a rib or something because she was heaving breaths in under five seconds. Shivers erupted from his core as he watched her blood tainted tears roll down the sides of her cheeks, and stain the sheet below her head.

He gently wrapped his arms around her shuttering form, squeezing her slightly to take off pressure her ribs were giving her lungs. Her breaths became much less labored but she still had difficulty taking in a breath.

"Shhhhhh, Its going to be ok. Calm down."

She believed him and calmed down straight away.

"The pain will be gone soon, love. Hang in there." Voldemort soother her, gently brushing back her hair from her beautiful face.

"Here you go master!" Wormtail yelled sprinting into the room. He handed his master a bottle.

"Thank you Wormtail."

Peter was stunned. The master just_ DIDN'T _say Thank You!

"Anything for you Master!"

In truth, Voldemort WAS grateful. This man had just brought something that could get his loved one out of pain.

He lifted himself from her swollen torso and put the small bottle to her lips.

"Drink this, my love. It will make the pain go away."

She took a small sip and he pulled the bottle back from her mouth capping it.

Suddenly the pain from her numbed cheek went away same from the rest of her body. She slowly relaxed onto the bed.

"That's my girl. You're so brave!" The Dark Lord commented.

Bellatrix smiled at him when the wizard healer came in.

"Do you mind if I can have some moments alone with her?"

* * *

Voldemort impatiently walked up and down the hall in result of Bella's wellness check up.

Finally the Doctor called him in. He bounded into the room yelling "Bella is there anything wrong?"

"I don't know yet! He wouldn't tell me until you came in!" Voldemort frowned then looked up at the doctor.

"Well..." The doctor said, nervous. "Bellatrix is pregnant with your baby."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Oh yeah! Just to let you know, in this wizard world you can tell that kinda stuff right away. **

**Thanks! Review please! :)**


	3. Almost Payback

**Disclaimer. i don't own any one in this story but Kira.**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

He saw how angelic she was fighting. He saw how graceful her spells were. He saw how beautiful she was. He saw how much he loved her...

* * *

Voldemort was always very careful when it came to Bellatrix. He knew he always loved her, he was always to shy to tell her though. Even now that he was a all-powerfull Lord, he could not bring himself to tell her.

Bellatrix was walking in the gardens at Riddle manner. He was watching her through the upstairs window, looking down at her softly and with love. She sat down with his snake slithering up her let and curling int at coil on her lap. He couldn't help but smile. Then he saw her face. It was full of concern and sorrow. He frowned and rushed down to meet her in his gardens. Each step he took his curiosity grew, Why was she sad? Would she talk to me?

When he finally got down into his gardens he slowly walked over to her to see her hunched over, quietly sobbing. "Ehem." He cleared his throat to let her know he was there.

She looked up at him with with tears in her eyes. He couldn't help it, she looked so fragile and so weak he swooped next to her and puled her into his arms.

"Master-"

"Don't call me that. Its Tom."

"Tom..." Her voice quivered. "I'm so scared. Whats going to happen? I don't want to bring my child into a world the has such a war in it!"

"Shhhh. Its ok. We'll get through this. This will work out in the end. I promise. Really I do!" He pulled away kissing her gently.

She let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm going to call a meeting with the death eaters. This will all be ok. Cheer up! For me." He smiled at her and she smiled back and became her peppy self again.

"Yes sir!" She said jumping up, brushing Nitragi off her lap. and she started sprinting towards the back door of the manner.

"Be carful!" He yelled getting nervous al of a sudden.

She turned around and looked at him and raised a eye brow. "Stop worrying! I'm only ONE day pregnant for heavens sake!" She smirked the ran into the house.

He smiled and shook his head.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Bells, I want to let you know, we have a new death eater. Her name is Kira. She has been marked already. I knew her father so be nice!" Tom told her calmly.

"Oh, please. I'm going to be nice but you..." She smirked jabbing her pointer finger into his chest. "You, better be nice!"

He rolled his eyes and captured her lips in his. She giggled against his lips. "What?" He asked pulling back.

"I just thought of something." She told him mischievously.

"And that would be?"

"I can't tell you I have to show you..."

"Then please do so." He said. He cocked his head.

She smiled and started pushing her body up against his. He frowned.

She brought her face up to his level smiling like a little vixen.

"ummm..." He said shakily. She felt his arousal against her thigh, and giggled.

She licked her lip but kept her tung out of her mouth. He let out a breath trying to keep in control.

She slowly brought her face to his licking his bottom lip, slowly, taunting him. He moaned opening his mouth, bad idea.

She licked his upper teeth not letting her lips touch his. He had, had enough! His lip came crashing down on hers as he stuck his tung into her mouth pushing hers out of his.

He slammed her against the wall with as much force as her little body could handle. She let out a grow from the back of her throat. He smiled as he thought of a payback move.

He moved his hands down her body and under her skirt and he brought his hands up her legs. He reached his goal, her soaked panties.

She let out a whimper and he moved the fabric out of the way and started running his fingers through her soft folds. He felt her clit in his fingers. He gripped the little bundle of nerves and twisted it. Her breath became labored as she groaned. He let go and moved his hand back to her opening. He ran his fingers around her opening electing moans from her. She let her head fall against his shoulder, not abel to hold it up any more because of the intense pleasure. He pushed two finger in slightly, teasing her. He smiled as she groaned. Payback, her thought as her started to withdraw his fingers. She growled at him.  
He forgot about the payback. That growl turned him on. He plunged his finger into her and started pumping. She was paralyzed for a second, then came back to life moving with his pumps. She moaned. That brought him over the edge. He was going to do something dirty. He slid his fingers out of her. She whimper at the loss of him. He sank to his knees in front of her. Her skirt was still lifted when he brought his head closer to her soaked core. He gently pulled down her panties, leaving her bottom half completely exposed. Her eyes widened as he brought his head to her folds. His tung made contact with her soft skin, she once again moaned. His tung made its way to her clit. When it reached its detonation he brought his lips around it and began to suck.

"HOLY SHIT!" Bella screamed as he gripped her clit in his teeth firmly.

"Please..." She whimpered.

He knew exactly what to do. He pushed her so she was leaning against the wall. He pushed her thighs apart. He brought his head in-between her legs. He licked her from front to back to find her opening. He found it. He eased his tung in to her all the way it would reach. She screamed. He started to pump his tung in and out of her. "TOM! TOM! HARDER!" She was screaming. He moved his hands up to her thighs and started jamming his tung up in to her. "UGH!" She cried as she started to move her hips with him. They were so into their love making that they didn't hear the door open.

"OH MY MERLIN!" Draco yelled.

This caused Bella to go still. Tom stopped, as he heard Draco yell. He pulled out of Bella witch caused her to whimper.

"Umm." Draco said nervously. "I was told to go tell you that the Death Eaters are here, M-my Lord." Draco stuttered.

Bellatrix, realizing that she was exposed, pulled up her panties in one swift motion and adjusted her skirt.

Voldemort sighed, knowing that they were done. "Tell them that I will be down momentarily. Go!" He grumped.

Draco rushed out of the room. Closing the door behind him.

"Ohhh." Bella said still coming down from her high. "We are definitely doing that again!" Bella moaned.

Tom smirked as he got up from his knees. "Yes, maybe."

'Maybe? You mean definitely." She said stubbornly and walked out of the door before he could answer.

He smiled and shook his head. "Thats my girl." He chuckled and walked out the door.

* * *

**I'm doing two chapters. The next one is going to be really funny! The new death eater has a bit of a crush of the Dark Lord, Only, its more than a bit!**

**Review!**


	4. I Promise

**Here you go...**

**I don't own this.**

**

* * *

**

When Voldemort got downstairs Bella was all ready there, talking to the new girl.

"MY LORD!" Kira said throwing her-self to his feet, kissing the hem of his robe. Kira was completely in-love with the Dark Lord, she would do anything for him.

_Obedient one this one is. _He thought. He looked up to see his beautiful Bellatrix running her fingers through her hair. She got her fingers caught, she tried to pull her fingers out, but her hair held them fast. The look on her face was priceless. He broke out into a fit of chuckles. Lucius thought it was funny too, for he also was laughing. "OK! This is not funny!" Bellatrix was mad, witch mad her look funnier. He decided to take pity on her. He waved his wand and all the tangles in her hair disappeared. "Thanks." She mumbled. _What? Why did he do that for her? _Kira thought. Just then, All the death Eater arrived. They all, except for Draco and Narcissa, went into another room.

"I have called a meeting. We are going on another raid. Every one is going except Bellatrix. Thank you. I will explain the details later. Thank you. Are there any questions?"

"WHAT!?!?!?" Bellatrix who was sitting on a couch stood up in a fury. "I WANT TO GO! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE! THAT'S SO NOT FARE!!!!!" Bellatrix ran over to him.

"Life just isn't fare is it?" Tom told her.

"OH! FUCK YOU!" She screamed at him.

"I would be glade to fuck you!" He smirked, smacking her on the ass.

She glared at him and stormed out of the room, leaving all the death eater chuckling. Unfortunately the new Death Eater had the wrong idea. She unfortunately did not know at the time that the Dark Lord and Bellatrix were a couple. _OH! I bet if I say Fuck You to the Dark Lord he'll smack MY ass! _Kira thought giddily.

"YEAH! You should let her go! Fuck you!" The Dark Lord stared at her in shock. Then he Frowned. "CRUTIO!"

* * *

After the meeting, he went to go find Bella.

He finally found her up in their room, quietly crying.

"Why?" She asked him. He could tell, she was hurt.

"I think you have the wrong idea. I'm doing this to protect you!"

"Well, you don't have to! I'm fine! I'm only ONE day pregnant! ONE day! One raid is not going to hurt me! Were are you getting this crap that it will?!?!?"

"You could get hurt! I would not be able to live my-self if you would. Please understand!" He was begging. And for some reason she did.

"Just promise you'll come back! You won't have me to protect you."

He smiled at her and held her close. "I promise! I promise..." He trailed off. They sat there for a few minutes. He knew she would fall asleep, he just had to wait until she did. When he heard he even breaths, he knew she had fallen asleep. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her on the forehead. Then laid her on the bed. He untied her corset and took it off and placed it in the closet. He walked back over to the bed and took off her jewelry, socks and shoes and put them away. He went back to her and tucked her into bed, then softly kissed her on the lips.

"I love you so much." He whispered softly, knowing she would not hear him. He kissed her once more then got up. He really didn't want to leave here but he kew he had to.

He walked to the door, and looked at her resting form. "I'll come back, I promise."

He turned around and closed the door, leaving her in her room asleep, and alone.

* * *

**There you go! I hoped you liked! Sorry this one was so short. The next chapter is smutty, warning. Thanks!**

**Review! No flames please. =D**


	5. Meetings

**Very sorry about the long time. School is sooo bad and I recently have been diagnosed with and horrible condition. So sorry.**

**Here you go. I'm so very sorry for all the errors and mistakes, I try to proof read but is hard because my native language is French, I will try.**

**I do not own: *This is where I brake down to tears***

**

* * *

**

Bella woke to the sound of a door. She did not move at first, but then began to shift her pelvic bone. "OH MERLIN! THANK GOODNESS!" She heard a female voice say. Of course, it was the one of Narcissa. Bellatrix opened her eyes to see a teary eyed Narcissa and a sleeping Dark Lord. Bella couldn't help but giggle at his position. He was sprawled out at the foot of the bed snoring slightly.

"SNORT! SNA-GHGHGHG." That noise brought Bella over the edge she fell back onto the pillow, laughing her head off, holding her stomach. Unfortunately that woke the Dark Lord. "Huh?" He said groggily. That also sent her back into La-La land. holding her stomach for dear life, she couldn't stop laughing. The Dark Lord frowned as he sat up.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Poor Bella couldn't answer him she was laughing so hard. The Dark Lord sighed and shook his head, getting up and walking over to her.

"Narcissa, Get Pettagrew. Now!"

Narcissa nodded and hurried out the room. Tom was starting to get nervous. He wanted her just to breath. She was going to choke if she kept laughing like this. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back. She started to calm down a bit. He had to admit it. He laughter was a beautiful thing. Melodic and magical, flowing over his eardrums like calming music. "Deep breaths." He said gently to her, smiling at her. Her chest was still shaking with little giggles. But then they died down and and she was heaving. "Shhhh. Shhhhhh. Clam down." He continued to rub her back, shushing her.

She soon calmed down and rested her cheek to his chest. He smiled and closed his eyes. She sighed. "What time is it?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe... 1 in the afternoon. Why?" He cocked his head at her.

"I dunno'." She smiled at him. "Can you get up?" He asked her, eyeing her with caution.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "No... I'm completely incapable of moving anything." She said, sarcasm dripping from her lips.

"I'm serous! Are you ok to walk?" He was frowning at her. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ok, then get up and lets go."

"Your avoiding the question!" She snapped.

"ok... You have been asleep for days!"

"What?! Yeah right!" She glared at him.

"I'm serous! Look at me." She did, straight into his eyes.

"We thought you were going to die..."

"Well, I'm Not Dead! Am I?!" She grinned at him. He smiled and scooped her out of bed. She gave a little girly shriek.

He gave her a look of pure shock. "what?" She asked him.

"That was a interesting noise you made, there." He chuckled.

She glared at him. "Put me down."

He gracefully slid her to the ground. "WAIT! Dose that mean you've gone on your raid already?"

"Yes..."

"oh." He smiled at at her. She glared at him again.

"Whats with you and the smiling lately?" She ask him, clearly annoyed. He shrugged and kissed her.

She let out a contented sigh as he released her from the lip lock. She started to walk, a little uneasy on her feet. "My Merlin!" She exclaimed as she collapsed. The Dark Lord stuck his arms out at the right time though and caught her at the correct moment. "Oof!" She grunted as he hauled her up into his arms securing his arms around her waist. "about your strength..."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!?!" Bella's eyes widened as she flailed her arms around. "Woman! Calm down!" He said. "Just take it slow."

Bella calmed down and and took a deep breath. "Ok, now one step at a time." She calmly raised a foot then set it down in front of her self then slowly put weight on it. It worked. She breathed a sight of relief. "SEE!" He said stubbornly. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room in a rush. "SLOWLY!" He yelled after her.

* * *

When Bellatrix reached the stairs she saw her sister and wormtail at the bottom. "Hey Cissy!" Bella said cheerfully. "Your up, My Lady!" Wormtail said with bright eyes. "Of course! Now lets call the Death Eaters and have a meeting shall we?" "Yes my Lady!" Wormtail bowed. Bella smiled and trotted into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Sweet heart? Bella?!" Voldemort ran down the stairs in search of his Queen. "BELLA!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" Bella cried with most annoyance. "oh. there you are!" She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Here I am." She smirked at him. She was sitting at the table eating cereal. He walked over to her and put his arms around her neck and kissed the top of her head. "What was that for?" she smiled at him sweetly and push the bowl of cereal forward into the middle of the table. "I'M DONE!" she announced quite loudly. He looked down on her a smiled, knowing that she was plotting something in her head. "Bella..." He started slowly, trying not to sound suspicious. He would be sneaky with this. "Yyyeeeeesssss" She drawled out the word. "Whats this talk about a meeting? Wormtail told me you were going to lead a meeting." So much for being sneaky. She glared up at him. "I don't like the idea of you leading a meeting."

_That was brilliant. Way-to-go Tom! Just tell her straight out! _He thought to him self mad at being so, too-the-point.

"Well I like it and you are just going to have deal with it mister!" With that she stood up and gave him a bone chilling kiss. Their mouth moved together so perfectly the way his tongue moved over her teeth sent chills up her spine and fireworks beneath her eyelids.

She released him from there lip hold. "Well...er... I'll just go lead that meeting." She said with a smile. He raised his eyebrows and she cackled and skipped out of the room with a grin on her face.

_Oh, boy Tom... _He thought to himself. _What am I going to do... _He smiled at his next though and then groaned. _Soon there will be two of them! _

_

* * *

_

**I hoped you liked it! So sorry about the lateness.**

**REVIEW!!!!! :D**


End file.
